The Doctor Returns to Point Place
by korvascus
Summary: Something has drawn the Doctor back to Point Place, Wisconsin. Could it perhaps be the aliens who are intent on taking over the world? *Part 2 in my Doctor Who/That 70's show crossover series
1. Chapter 1

A/N: While this can certainly be a stand-alone story you might find reading my previous story 'The Doctor Visits Point place' to be at least somewhat helpful.

* * *

><p><strong>Just beyond the orbit of Saturn-<strong>

**1650 A.D.**

The navigator of the Dryzzik scout ship cackled in glee as his instrument panel fed him information.

"Overlord," he called out to the large creature enthroned in the chair behind him. "I have found the perfect place for our next conquest."

"Send it to the science terminal for verification."

"Yes Overlord."

A moment later, the science officer, Tomek, spoke up. "It is a wonderful place, Overlord. Mineral rich, lots of water and the native populace is without any signs of modern technology."

"That is magnificent," the Overlord rasped as his obsidian eyes shined with excitement. He rose gracefully from his chair, his tall muscular body striking an imposing figure.

Like all the males of his species, he was approximately two meters tall with skin that was as black as pitch. His head was slightly elongated, and rather than hair upon it, there were spiky knobs. Each of his large hands had razor sharp spikes that could be extended from his knuckles, which was very useful in hand to hand combat, or pruning roses if the urge struck you.

"I shall send a message of our find to the high command. Then we shall move in for a closer look. At our current distance from Dryzzik space it should be a little over two months until reinforcements arrive." His forked tongue shot out of his mouth and he licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come.

"We could practically do this by ourselves," Tomek said. "Their technology is nothing compared to ours. Between our ship's weapons and the twenty of us on board, we could have the entire planet subjugated before enforcements ever arrived. "

The Overlord seemed to relish the idea as much as the rest of the bridge crew. "Unfortunately," he said, the displeasure evident in his voice, "we must follow procedure and wait for reinforcements to arrive. But do not think that there will be no action for us. It is an entire planet. We shall have our fun."

* * *

><p>"I have successfully blocked the transmission sir," the blue skinned communications officer said.<p>

"And they are not aware of this fact?" the commander asked.

"No, sir. From what I can tell, they think the message was sent just fine."

The Commander turned to the comm officer. "Are you sure?" He questioned. "Because if that message got through, then this planet is doomed."

The comm officer gave the commander a hurt look. "I'm well aware of the consequences," he responded. "I've also been doing this for over twenty years. I know what I'm doing."

"Yes, of course," the commander said by way of apology. "I'm just a bit tense right now. Finding out that the Dryzzik have resumed their reign of terror is not sitting well with me." He paused for a moment, slowly stroking his ridged chin as he thought. "Very well then. If that is done, then take the ship into attack position."

"Aye sir," the helmsman said.

"Prepare to decloak and fire on my mark," the commander said as the Dryzzik ship filled the forward view screen.

Just then, the Dryzzik ship pulled away from them.

"Have they, detected us?" the commander asked, quite baffled. It was nearly impossible to detect their ship when it was cloaked. It was certainly not something he felt the technologically backwards Dryzzik could do. The fact that they could achieve superluminal velocities without their ship flying apart amazed him to no end. There was no way they could know that his ship was behind them.

"No sir," the helmsman said. "They appear to be approaching the inhabited planet."

"Then we must end this now," he said decisively, as he tightly gripped the arms to his chair. "Pursuit course, and ready weapons."

"Firing range in twelve seconds," the tactical officer said from her station.

"They will reach the planet in twelve," the helmsman said.

"Nothing we can do about that now," the commander said. "Prepare to fire."

As he said this, the ship's cloaking device, which when in use sucked up most of the ships' available energy, deactivated, freeing up enough power to fire their energy weapons.

"Three seconds," the tactical officer said. "Two…"

"They've spotted us!" the helmsman screamed. "They're powering up their weapons and coming about!"

"One," the Tactical officer said.

The commander leaned forward in his chair just the slightest bit as he calmly gave his next order. "Fire!"

* * *

><p>"Overlord!" Tomek screamed. "A military ship of the Shadow Proclamation is behind us!"<p>

"What!" the Overlord proclaimed. Jumping out of his seat.

"I am moving us into attack position," the navigator, Garjok, said.

"No! You fool!" the Overlord said as he strode over to the navigator and knocked him from his chair. "We are no match for them. We must flee." He sat down in the now vacant seat and attempted to do just that.

"They are firing weapons," Tomek screeched.

Just then the ship was violently rocked, and everyone was thrown to the deck.

The Overlord pulled himself back into the navigation chair as thick acrid smoke began filling the air. Once again he tried to initiate their escape.

"These controls are not working!" he raged, slamming his fists down on the nav panel, as if that might somehow help.

"That shot knocked out our engines," the engineer, Daluth, proclaimed.

"Then get down to the engine room and fix it," the Overlord snarled."

"Yes Overlord," the man said as he headed for the lift.

"Overlord," Tomek said, his face paling in terror. "That shot knocked us into the planet's gravity well. We are going to crash!"

The main viewer, which had been knocked offline when the ship had been fired upon, chose that moment to come back to life. This allowed the Dryzzik crew to witness the planet's surface speeding towards them.

"How long until we crash?" the Overlord asked.

"Less than five minutes."

"Engineer," he barked over the personal communicator he had strapped around his wrist. "We need the engines fixed in four minutes or less."

"Four minutes or less?" came the incredulous laugh over the communicator. "I'm not sure I could repair this thing if you gave me a month."

"We should abandon ship," Garjok said.

"We would not be able to outrun the Shadow Proclamation vessel in the escape pods." The Overlord rebutted. "That would allow those bastards to pick us off one by one at their leisure."

"Then we will surely die," Tomek moaned.

"No," said the Overlord, suddenly rising from his chair. "We will not. To the cryogenics room."

"What will that accomplish?" Tomek asked.

"It is the innermost part of the ship," the Overlord said. "It should be the safest place to survive an impact. If we turn the structural integrity field up to maximum, then we should have a chance of surviving the crash.

"And you don't think that the Shadow Proclamation soldiers will just come down and finish us off?" Garjok asked as they headed towards the Cryogenics room.

"If we are cryogenically frozen, they will read no life signs aboard and believe us to have perished in the crash. We can then wait for our reinforcements to arrive. They will be able to track our ship's transponder signal and release us from our cryogenic stasis."

As they entered the cryogenics room along with the rest of the ships crew (who had been informed via shipwide communication of the plan), the Overlord began powering up the cryogenics equipment as people started climbing into the cryo-units.

"With any luck," the Overlord said to his crew, "in two months time, we will be woken from our cryogenic sleep. Then we, along with the rest of the Dryzzik fleet will conquer this puny planet and make it and its inhabitants ours."

The crew, as was expected of them, gave a cheer of approval. It was half hearted at best however, as everyone was very cognizant of the fact that the odds were against their surviving the crash.

As cryogenic stasis began to crowd out consciousness, their thoughts were not focused on the upcoming conquest, but rather on whether these were their last moments of life. That they would all be killed upon impact. It was a terrifying thing to contemplate.

What fate held in store for them was far, far worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Earth- February, 1978

So deeply was he engrossed in the book he was currently reading, that it took the man several seconds to realize something was amiss.

His head popped up and his eyes went wide.

"No," he uttered in disbelief. "No, no, no!"

Book forgotten, he raced out of the library he had been in and headed for the main control room of his ship, the TARDIS.

"What's going on?" the Doctor yelled to no one in particular, as he was the only one currently aboard.

As he plowed into the console room, he saw the time column was active, indicating that the ship was currently traversing the time vortex.

"No, stop! I didn't tell you to go anywhere!" The Doctor protested as he attempted to stop the TARDIS from going to wherever it was going.

After a moment, he realized that it was futile. The old girl was not to be deterred.

After a moment, the ship stopped all on its own.

The Doctor accessed the computer to see where they had landed. Normally he would just waltz right out, but he was being cautious this time. The TARDIS didn't make a habit of going off on her own like that.

"Well I'm on Earth," he said as he checked the display. "1978. But I'm not in the U.K. Very strange."

Straightening up, he headed for the exit, grabbing his coat along the way. As soon as he opened the door he frowned. He had been here before. And in fact very recently. He had a feeling there was something significant about that, and that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

* * *

><p>"On water, man! It runs on Water!"<p>

"Yeah Hyde, We've heard this before," Eric Forman said to his friend Hyde.

The two of them, along with their friends Michael Kelso and Fez where currently in his basement partaking in one of their favorite recreational activities. Namely, getting high.

"But don't you understand the significance of that?" Hyde exclaimed.

"Hah!" Kelso laughed. "You said significance!"

"Yeah?" demanded Hyde. "What's so funny about that?"

"Uh, I don't know," Kelso said, his face taking on a puzzled expression.

"Hey Eric," Fez began. "This is some good stuff. I'm starting to hear bells."

"That's the doorbell dummy!" He started to rise to go answer it.

"Can't one of your parents answer it?" Hyde asked.

"They're visiting my aunt Bea today remember?"

"Oh yeah."

Eric made his way to the front door, rubbing his eyes in a futile effort to make them seem less bloodshot.

He hoped he didn't look too stoned. Perhaps he should just ignore whoever was out there. It was a Saturday afternoon. It couldn't be all that important. He was just about to head back to the basement when the doorbell rang again.

Sighing in resignation, he reached for the door and opened it.

When he saw who was standing there, his face went white. "You," he whispered. And then he fainted.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stared at the young man passed out on the floor before him.<p>

He had definitely seen this man before. Although he appeared several years older than the last time he had seen him. He looked to be about 18 or so. From the current state of things, it didn't look as if he was very good at reunions.

"Eric," he called out, suddenly remembering the man's name. He kneeled by him and shook his shoulder. "Eric," he shouted again. "Are you okay?"

Eric began to come around just as the sound of footsteps began to approach them.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Hyde said aggressively as he saw a strange man kneeling over his friend. Kelso and Fez were behind him.

"He passed out," the Doctor replied without glancing up.

"He did?" Hyde asked. "What a wimp!"

"It's him!" Eric exclaimed as his eyes sprung open. "It's the time traveling British space alien."

"What are you talking about…?" Hyde's voice trailed off as he got a good look at the strangers' face. "Doctor," he uttered in awe.

"That's me," the Doctor grinned as he popped up.

"We all thought we had imagined you," Eric said as he slowly got to his feet.

"Nope! I'm as real as they come."

"Guys, who is this?" Fez questioned. He hated to feel left out of the loop.

"Oh, that's right," Eric said. "You weren't there the first time."

"He's the Doctor!" Kelso said, a large smile plastered across his face.

"What are you doing back here?" Hyde asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said truthfully. "My ship brought me here without my permission."

"You're ship flies itself?" Fez asked.

"Not usually," the Doctor admitted. "But when it does, it's usually not a good sign." He paused for a moment. "How long is it since I was last here?"

"About five years," Eric replied.

"What's changed in the last five years here?" the Doctor asked.

"Lots of stuff," Kelso said. "We're in high school now, Forman got his dad's old car, Jackie and Donna grew boobs, Hyde taught us how to-"

"No, No. I mean has anything of any significance happened."

"Hah!" Kelso laughed. "You said significance."

Hyde punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" Kelso yelled. "Those are pretty significant," he said as he rubbed his arm.

"What I mean is has anything strange happened recently. Unexplainable events, people going missing, or showing up dead. Maybe alien sightings."

"Well there's always you," Hyde accused.

"I mean besides me," the Doctor sighed becoming a bit exasperated.

"Nothing," Eric said definitively. "This isn't exactly the most happening place on Planet Earth you know."

Just then, through the still open front door, Eric saw a car pull into the driveway.

"Damn! It's my parents," he panicked.

"Good," the Doctor said. "Maybe they'll have a better sense of whether anything funny has been going on around here."

"No, bad idea," Eric said, looking around frantically.

"Quick," he said as he pushed the Doctor towards the front door. "You have to get out of here."

The Doctor was about to protest when Eric shifted gears and started pulling him back into the house. His parents were already getting out of the car. There was no way the Doctor would be able to slip by them.

"Here," he said. "Give me your coat." And without asking for permission he took the Doctor's coat off of him. "Hey!" the Doctor protested loudly as he had his coat ripped from him. "Careful with that. Janis Joplin gave me that coat!"

Eric tossed it to Kelso, who casually draped it over the stair railing leading to the second floor.

"Come over here," Eric said, once again dragging the Doctor by the arm.

"Sit on the couch," he said as he practically threw the Doctor into the living room couch.

"I must say this is not the type of hospitality that I'm used to," the Doctor said angrily. "Although, often times I have a gun or three pointed at me so I suppose this isn't too bad. Perhaps if I had a cup of tea-"

The Doctor was interrupted by a shout coming from outside.

"Why the hell is the front door open? Do you realize how much it costs to heat this house? You could at least have the sense to close the front door."

Just then, Red Forman and his wife Kitty entered the house. "Eric," he said angrily, "why in the hell is the-" he paused mid sentence when he saw they had company.

"Who are you?" he asked the man sitting on his couch in a voice that was only slightly less angry.

"Hello," the Doctor said cheerfully as he popped up from the couch. "I'm John Smith." he walked over to where Red and Kitty were standing and offered his hand.

Red looked at the man for a moment and then down at his hand. He made no move to shake it. "And why are you in my house?" He asked.

"I'm with the FBI," he said as he pulled out his psychic paper from his suit jacket pocket.

"I knew it!" Hyde said, a look of triumph on his face.

"I was wondering if you folks have seen anything strange going on around here in the past few months."

"The FBI huh?" Red said as he looked closely at the I.D.

"What sort of things are you talking about?"

"Oh you know," the Doctor said vaguely as he waved his arm about. "Anything not normal."

"Well in the past month, my mail hasn't been delivered on three separate occasions, but I don't think that's what you're interested in. You notice anything strange recently Kitty?"

"The only thing different that I've noticed recently is that Eric's been doing a very good job of keeping the driveway shoveled out."

Eric rolled his eyes. Those were the type of things that only a mother would notice. His eyes widened suddenly. "Hey wait a second; I haven't shoveled the driveway in days. I thought Dad was doing it."

"Yeah right," Red scoffed. "Why should I have to shovel the driveway? That's what I have you for."

Eric looked to his friends. "It wasn't me," Kelso said.

"I didn't do it," Hyde said.

"My doctor says I can not shovel snow because of my bad back," was Fez's answer.

"Then who's been shoveling the snow?" Kitty wanted to know.

"Snow that shovels itself," the Doctor said as he headed for the front door. "Now that's strange."

Everyone followed the Doctor outside as he made his way towards the driveway. No one commented or even seemed to notice the blue box that was sat next to the basketball hoop.

"Why would the FBI be interested in snow?" Red asked as the Doctor kneeled down in the driveway.

Sure enough, the whole of the driveway and even a little bit of the sidewalk in front of it was without snow. It didn't look as if someone had shoveled it either. There were no piles of snow around it; it just wasn't there.

The Doctor ignored the question for a moment. Standing back up, he went over to a patch of snow by the side of the house and scanned it with his sonic screwdriver. Then he picked up a bit of the snow and licked it.

"It seems to be regular snow," he said to his attentive audience.

He went back to the driveway and started to scan the ground. "Hmm," he said after a moment. He adjusted the setting on the sonic and scanned again. "Oh, this is very not good," he said with a deep frown on his face.

"What?" Red demanded. "What's wrong with my driveway?"

"It's not your driveway that concerns me," the Doctor said as he returned his sonic to his suit pocket. "It's what's beneath it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Days Earlier**

Tomek groaned as he opened his eyes. His head was pounding. Where the hell was he anyway? It was pitch black, and he didn't feel like he was laying in his bed.

He sat up and stretched his sore neck. "Computer, lights," he called out. A dim glow struggled to illuminate the room he was in. _Emergency lights_, he noted. _Not main power. _Suddenly it all came back to him. The planet, the Shadow Proclamation vessel, the fight, the crash. He was in the Cryogenics room.

Struggling to crawl out of the cryo unit, he began to look around in the dim light. The place was a disaster. Sections of wall had been blown out, parts of the ceiling had collapsed, and there was broken equipment everywhere. It was a miracle that the cryogenic equipment hadn't been damaged. Otherwise they'd might all be dead. Speaking of which, he needed to find out who else had survived. Starting with the Overlord.

He raced over to where the Overlord's cryo unit was. Or at least he tried to move quickly. His muscles were protesting. They were quite stiff. It made sense though. He hadn't moved them in over two months.

When he found the Overlords cryo unit, his heart sank. A sewage pipe had ripped free from within the ceiling during the crash and skewered his head.

Looking at it, Tomek couldn't help but chuckle. His dear old Overlord quite literally had shit for brains.

This meant that as the first officer, he was now in command.

He began looking around the room to see if there was anyone left for him to command.

* * *

><p>Out of the twenty people who had gone down with the ship only fourteen had survived the crash. The odd thing was though, two more had died while in the cryogenic stasis field. That should not have happened. Over such a short period of time as they had spend in cryo, the death rate was essentially zero percent. The fact that two people had died seemed astronomically improbable. Unless there was something wrong with the equipment. Perhaps it had been damaged in the crash.<p>

"There's nothing wrong with it, Overlord" Daluth said after having gone over every square centimeter of the machine and cryo units. "Other than a bit of dust, everything is as fit as the day it was made."

Tomek smiled even as the puzzle grew deeper. He enjoyed being called Overlord.

"Perhaps we were in stasis for longer than we had expected." This from a soldier named Stareth. "We were supposed to be awakened by our reinforcements when they came. Perhaps they did not come?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Garjok growled. "Why would they not have come?"

"Perhaps they did but they could not find us," Klyth, the ships head soldier said. "Perhaps our transponder was damaged during the crash."

"That thing could withstand a supernova," Daluth said. "There's no way it could have been damaged in the crash."

"Well perhaps there is interference," Klyth suggested. "After a crash like that, we might be several dozen meters under the surface of this planet. They might not be able to get a fix on our location or even receive our signal at all."

"But that raises another interesting question," Tomek said. "If it wasn't our reinforcements, then who released us from our stasis fields?"

"We were not necessarily released by someone," Daluth said. "There are other ways to be released. If the machinery were damaged, it might automatically release us from stasis."

"But you said it was not damage," Garjok said.

"That is correct," Daluth agreed. "It might also be that someone set a timer on it to automatically wake us after a preset period of time."

"Can you check to see if that is the case?" Asked Tomek.

"I should be able to access the Cryogenic computer to find out." Daluth started tapping icons on the screen. Suddenly the screen went blank. When he saw this, his face dropped.

Tomek noticed this. "What is it Engineer?"

"There is a third possibility; if the power runs out, it will also automatically open the cryo units."

"But I thought that all cryogenic units were built with their own independent energy supply. Shouldn't it last for years before failing?"

Daluth sadly nodded his head. "Hundreds of years," he said.

"What are you saying Engineer?" Tomek demanded; although he had a bad feeling that he already knew the implication of Daluth's words.

"It hasn't been two months since we went into cryogenic stasis. It's been over three hundred years."

* * *

><p>Two hours later found the crew in the armory removing plasma guns. After they had gotten over their initial shock at being three hundred years in the future, in a time where everyone they knew had been dead for who knows how long, they had managed to get themselves together enough to focus on the present. They had tried the main hatch to the ship, but it wouldn't open. There was something on the other side blocking it. They had retrieved some of the portable scanning devices from the storage room and discovered that they were indeed underground. Twenty two meters in fact. It seemed they had impacted quite deep, and in the years since then, they had been buried quite solidly.<p>

They had also retrieved all the spare fuel cells that were in storage. Unfortunately, even though they had never been used, they had nonetheless depleted significantly over the ensuing years. They would give them enough power for about a month before they started failing as well.

Klyth was now passing out plasma guns. "These can fire continuously on the burn setting for two hours before they start to fail. When that happens just plug it back into its charge dock. It should take twenty minutes for it to recharge, then it's good for another two hours."

They were going to attempt to cut their way through the wall of the ship and melt their way through the rock separating them from the surface. They were hoping that the planet was under control of the Dryzzik Empire by now and that once they got to the surface, it would be a quick matter of getting on a transport ship to take them home.

"If we split up into two shifts and keep this going continuously," Klyth resumed, "then based on the composition of the rock we'll be burning through I'd say we should break the surface in about three days."

Tomek found that acceptable. After spending over three hundred years entombed in this prison, what was another three days? "Let's do it."


	4. Chapter 4

Red was getting mighty frustrated. "What do you mean, 'under my driveway'? How can you tell what's under it with that little thing you were waving around? Just who the hell are you really?" He had unconsciously been advancing on the Doctor, and now he stood right in front of him.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you the truth," the Doctor began as he looked Red right in the face. "Unfortunately, you all might be in a lot of danger, so it's imperative that you believe me."

"Are you threatening my family!" Red seethed, as he curled his hands into fists.

"On the contrary," the Doctor replied. "I'm here to save you."

"From what?"

"From the alien ship buried beneath your driveway."

"The what!"

"Aliens. As in from outer space. And I'm guessing that these are probably not the type you want to invite for afternoon tea."

"That's it," Red said, spinning on his heels. "This guy's a loon. FBI or not, I'm calling the cops." He started walking back towards the house.

"I'm guessing you want proof?" the Doctor called out after Red's retreating form.

This stopped Red in his tracks. "You're going to offer me proof that there are space aliens under my property?" Red asked incredulously.

"At the very least I can prove to you that aliens are real."

"How're you going to do that?"

"You see that blue police box over there?" the Doctor asked, pointing to the TARDIS, which was still right next to the basketball hoop.

"I don't see any damn-" Red stopped short and his eyes widened when he saw it. "That wasn't there a second ago was it?" he asked somewhat dumbly.

"Hey, that's the same one from five years ago," Kelso said as he ran over to it, with Eric, Hyde and Fez close behind.

"Boys!" Red yelled. "Get away from that thing!"

"Oh I assure you, it's quite harmless," the Doctor said.

"Like I'm gonna take assurances from someone like you," Red said.

The Doctor just shrugged and grinned as he walked over to the TARDIS, key in hand.

"You guys want a quick tour?" he asked the teenagers.

"You're going to let us into your ship?" Hyde asked unbelievingly.

"Sure. A quick tour of the TARDIS and then we can see about saving the world." With that he opened up the door and stepped inside. The four boys only hesitated a moment before piling in after him.

Red stared at the TARDIS for a moment before making a decision. "Kitty," he said to his wife as he started towards the TARDIS, "I want you to wait here."

"But Red," she started protesting.

"No," he said firmly. "I'm not sure what's going on here yet, but if something happens, I want you to be able to get to the phone to call the cops or the paramedics or whoever."

"You don't think he's going to hurt the boys do you?' Kitty asked worriedly.

"There are all sorts of weirdoes around these days," Red said. "This guy is clearly one of them. I'll try and sort this out on my own, but if I give a yell, you run for that phone." He started advancing on the TARDIS again.

"Red," Kitty called after her husband, the fear clearly evident in her voice.

As he reached the door he looked back at her. "Don't worry Kitty," he said sagely. "It's just a small blue box. What on Earth could he possibly be hiding in there?"

Red's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he stepped into the TARDIS. It may have looked like a small blue box from the outside, but it was anything but on the inside.

In the cavernous space he now found himself in, he could see Eric, Hyde, Kelso and Fez looking around with the same kind of awe that he felt. The man who called himself John Smith was leaning against the center console as he looked on, arms crossed over his chest and a satisfied grin on his face.

"What the hell is this!" Red demanded, although it came out kind of choked.

"This is your proof," the Doctor said smugly.

"Do you mean-?" Red began.

"Oh, yes," the Doctor replied. "I'm an alien. Well, to you at least. To myself I'm just normal old me. Well not old me actually. Old me was quite different. All of them in fact. Especially the fifth me. Who wears food on their lapel? If anything, it should have been a banana. If I got hungry while I was going somewhere I could just snack on it. Celery's not much good for that kind of thing. Although a banana might not have fit so well."

Red and the others were now staring at him like he was a zoo exhibit.

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly. "I do have a tendency to ramble on a bit. But yes, I am an alien. And there are other aliens in this great big universe. Loads of them. Some are good, some are bad, and some are just plain annoying. I'm one of the good guys by the way. I don't think that can be said of the ones trying to dig their way out from under your driveway."

"I think I believe you," Red said after a moment.

"You do?" Eric asked incredulously. He looked as if he had just heard his father say he believed in the tooth fairy.

"I may be cynical Eric, but I'm not stupid. How else can you explain all this?" he said, indicating control room with a sweep of his hand. "Squeezing this whole place inside that little blue box in the driveway is way beyond any technology we have."

"You mean it's bigger on the inside," the Doctor said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah," Red agreed. It looked like he was now deep in thought, trying to determine the ramifications of everything he had just discovered.

"Now that we have our facts straight," the Doctor said as he pushed himself off of the control console, "we can get down to business."

"Business?" Red asked. "What kind of business?"

"Stopping the aliens of course. I may be absolutely brilliant, but I'm still going to need your help."

"What kind of help," Red said, suspicion creeping into his voice.

"I'm not sure yet," the Doctor admitted. "First, let's find out what we're up against." He strolled over to the computer terminal on the main console, slipped on a pair of smart looking glasses, and began using it. "The TARDIS has better scanning equipment than my sonic screwdriver."

He noticed he was getting blank stares from everyone. The Doctor sighed. "This, he said indicating the TARDIS, "is the TARDIS. This," he said, pulling out his sonic, "is my sonic screwdriver. Try and keep up okay."

He turned back to the computer. "Anyway, with the scanning equipment on the TARDIS, I should be able to get a more accurate scan of the ship beneath us; see who they are. See if they really are a threat. It's possible that they're all dead, although based on the melty snow thing you have going on, I think that's unlikely."

While the Doctor was working, Red advanced towards the center console to have a look. The controls looked about as sophisticated as those from the Flash Gordon adventure comics he read as a kid, but he had a feeling that their simplistic appearance was just for show. While he supposed that some of these buttons and levers really did do nothing more than hum and blink, it was also conceivable that when pressed or pulled they might shoot out a laser that could blow up his house. Or the whole planet.

As Red was contemplating this, the Doctor looked up from his console.

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news and some more bad news that is worse than the first bad news but not as bad as the third bad news which might be no news at all. But if it is bad news then it's **VERY** bad news."

"He speaks worse English than me," Fez chuckled.

The Doctor ignored this and continued. "The bad news is that the ship below us is almost certainly hostile. It's a Dryzzik ship. I doubt they've come here to sell you time shares. The good news is that I'm only detecting 12 life signs, which should make getting rid of them somewhat more manageable. Based on how far under the earth they are, I'm guessing they crash landed a while ago. Either that or they very recently came in at a very high speed, crashed into the ground, and nobody noticed."

The Doctor glanced around at his audience for a moment, as if gauging their observational skills. "I think the former is more likely. That being the case, I would imagine that this is an isolated ship, and there aren't any others in orbit waiting to invade. This is probably just a scout ship that crashed here a few centuries ago that everyone else promptly forgot about. In which case, like I said, this should be significantly easier to manage than an entire invasion fleet. The worse bad news is that at the rate the Dryzziks are digging out, they should break the surface later today."

"That's definitely not good," Kelso said.

"No, it's definitely not," the Doctor agreed. "We'll have to work fast if we want to come up with a proper plan."

While everyone was digesting this bit of information Hyde spoke up. "You mentioned more bad news? Very bad news?" The Doctor gave Hyde a very intense look, and Hyde found himself averting his eyes, much to his chagrin.

"You don't want to know about that," the Doctor said brusquely. "Just pray that I'm wrong about it."


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor and the rest of the gang left the TARDIS just as a tall red headed girl walked into the driveway.

"Donna!" Eric cried happily as she walked up to them.

The Doctor looked over to the new arrival, hope flashing in his eyes.

"Donna," he said excitedly. And then he saw Donna, and his hearts sank and his eyes reflected the sadness he felt. It was of course not his Donna.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Why is everybody in the driveway?"

"We are trying to come up with a plan on how to stop an alien invasion, and you are distracting us with your girly questions," Fez said self importantly.

"No really?" Donna asked. "And who are you?' she said indicating the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor," he replied. "And I'm afraid your friend is right. About the alien invasion that is, not the girly questions."

"Are you guys for real?" she asked, a skeptical look on her face. She glanced over to where Red was standing, looking for confirmation.

"Dead serious Donna," he said.

"Whoa," Donna said, totally stunned. If Red Forman said it, then it must be true.

"Does someone want to fill me in?"

"There are 12 aliens currently digging themselves out from under the driveway, and when they break the surface they're going to start killing everyone they see," the Doctor replied.

"Well then we need weapons," Donna replied smartly. "If there are only twelve of them we should have no problem taking them on."

"I'd rather not kill them," the Doctor said sharply.

"Well if they have no qualms about killing us, why should we care if they live or not?"

"That's just not the way I like to do things," the Doctor answered.

"I think Donna's right," Eric said. "This is our planet they've landed on, not yours. We're going to protect it any way we can."

Red had been listening to the whole conversation with a stern look on his face. "I have a few guns left over from my Navy years. They're old but they should still work." With that said, he went into the house to get them.

Just then, Kitty spoke up. "I don't want you kids doing this, it's too dangerous! We should call the police."

"No offense Mrs. Forman," Hyde began, "but what are we going to tell them? Please send a squad over here because we need your help fighting off an alien invasion? I hardly think that's going to work."

Kitty looked flustered for a second, opened her mouth to say something, closed it, and then ran into the house after Red.

"Hey Donna," Kelso said. "Does your Dad have any guns?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I don't think so."

"Well can you go find out?" he enquired.

"My Dad's out of town right now, and I wouldn't know where to look."

Just then they felt a dull thudding from beneath their feet.

"They're going to be here any minute," the Doctor said urgently. "Everyone into the TARDIS."

"What?" Fez asked. "But then how are we going to kick alien butt?"

"Don't argue with me, just go!" the Doctor said forcefully.

Just then Red came running out of the house with two rifles slung over his shoulder and three hand guns jammed into his belt.

"I have five guns," he shouted as he approached them. "Who here knows how to shoot?"

Kelso raised his hand and said "I do."

Red gave him one of the rifles. He tried to give a hand gun to the Doctor, but the Doctor held his hands up in protest. "I don't use those things."

"Suit yourself," Red said. "Who else?"

Hyde reached forward to take one of the hand guns. "I can handle it," he said.

"Sure Red," Donna said and he gave her one of the guns.

"Let me," Eric said as he also reached for the last hand gun.

"Oh no Eric. You go in the house and take care of your mother."

"What!" Eric said indignantly. "Why the hell can't I get a gun!" he demanded.

"Because your mother would kill me if anything happened to you, that's why."

"This is stupid Dad! It's either me or Fez."

Red looked from Eric to Fez and then down at the gun at his waist. A look of consternation came across his face.

"Dammit!" he grunted as he took the gun and gave it to Eric. "Barpu," he said to Fez, "go into the house and take care of Mrs. Forman until this is all over."

"But-" Fez started protesting.

"Go!" Red yelled as he swung his rifle menacingly at Fez.

"Ai," Fez yelped as he high-tailed it to the house. "This is so unfair," he whined as he followed Red's command. "I wanted to fight like a man, not hide like a little girl." His whining was cut off as the kitchen door slid closed behind him.

At that very moment the pavement in the driveway started to crack.

"Eric," Red said. "Do you have the keys to the Vista Cruiser on you?"

"Yeah, Dad. Why?"

"Give 'em to me. I want to position the car between where they're coming up and where we are to provide us with a bit of cover."

Eric tossed the keys to Red, and a minute later they had a humongous station wagon giving them ample cover from any potential enemy fire.

Red had just gotten out of the car when the ground burst open in a spray of pavement and Dryzziks started pouring out of the hole, plasma guns in their hands.

"They're here!" Kelso shouted, terror in his voice.

"Give them a chance to surrender!" the Doctor demanded as he nervously ran a hand through his hair.

As the Dryzziks brought their weapons to bear on the humans, the Doctor took a step forward and began to speak. "You are in violation of the Shadow Proclamation. I demand that you leave this planet at once. If your vessel is too damaged to allow you to leave, then alternative means of transport can be arranged."

"Do not talk to your masters that way," the Overlord snarled. "We rule this planet."

"The hell you do!" Red snarled back, his rifle aimed right at the Overlord.

"I hate to disappoint you," the Doctor said, "but this planet is still very much under human control."

"How is this possible?" the Overlord asked.

"There was never any invasion. After your ship crashed, that was the end of it. Your mission failed."

"Not failed," the Overlord said. "Just delayed!" And with that he fired his plasma gun at the Doctor, who ducked behind the car just in time to prevent himself from getting shot.

"They're not surrendering!" Kelso screamed as he started firing at the Dryzziks. The rest of the gang started shooting as well, and the Dryzziks began returning fire.

While the humans had the protection of the car, the Dryzziks had none. Very quickly they realized that they were losing. When the Overlord got knocked down by a rifle slug to the shoulder, the Dryzziks decided they had had enough. "We surrender," one of them screamed as they all threw their weapons down.

The Doctor, who was quite embarrassed at how ineffectual he had been during the fight, straightened his tie and cautiously peered over the car at the surrendering Dryzziks.

"Very well," he said as he walked around the car and approached them. Doing a quick count, he saw that eight were sprawled out on the ground, either injured or dead. The other four were still standing, though one was clutching a bloody stomach wound and looked rather pale. "Earth is ill equipped to handle the likes of you. I'll have to contact the Shadow Proclamation so that they can pick you up. They'll be able to provide you with any medical assistance that you may need. What they do to you after that is up to them, but see to it that you don't ever come back to this planet."

The Doctor turned to face the gang. "Don't let them go anywhere. I'm going to contact the proper authorities. I'll be back in a few minutes." With that said, he went into the TARDIS.

"Is everyone alright?" Red asked," never taking his eyes or his gun off the Dryzziks.

"That was awesome," Kelso exclaimed. "I think I got the head guy."

"Yeah, that was nice shooting," Red admitted in a rare bit of praise.

"My beautiful car," Eric moaned. The Vista cruiser had seen better days. All the windows, including the windshield were broken. The passenger side rear view mirror had been blow off, and there were holes in the body the size of grapefruits.

"Guess you're going to have to get a new car, Forman," Hyde said as he wiped some blood out of his eyes. A piece of exploding glass had sliced his forehead, which was now bleeding profusely.

"Oh my god Hyde!" Donna exclaimed as she noticed this.

"It's nothing," Hyde dismissed. "Head wounds bleed a lot. No big deal."

Red glanced away from the Dryzziks a moment to look at Hyde's injury. "Why don't you go inside and have Mrs. Forman take a look at that son," he said.

"Really, it's nothing," Hyde protested.

"Why don't you do it anyway," Red said more sternly. "The four of us can keep an eye on these assholes just fine."

"Fine," Hyde said. He laid his gun on the ground and walked towards the house.

As he was making his way towards the kitchen door, the Overlord, who from all appearances seemed quite dead, suddenly sat up, pulled a knife from a hidden pocket on his pants leg and flung it at Hyde before anyone else had a chance to react.

The knife sunk deep into Hyde's back just below the left shoulder blade, and he stumbled a few steps before falling to the ground flat on his face.

"Hyde!" Donna called as she bolted after him.

"Stay down Donna!" Red screamed as he sprayed the Overlord and the rest of the Dryzziks with his rifle. By the time he was out of ammunition, none of the Dryzziks remained standing, or even moving for that matter.

Donna had ignored his request, and was currently hunched over Hyde's prone form shaking his shoulder and crying.

Red joined her a moment later, along with Kelso and Eric.

"Go call an ambulance," Red said to Kelso, who promptly sprinted for the house phone.

"How bad is he hurt? " Eric asked.

Red went to feel for a pulse. "His heart's still beating, but it seems slow and erratic." His face was very troubled. "But I'm not a Doctor."

Just then, The Doctor came out of the TARDIS. "I've placed the call, and the authorities should be here within-" his voice trailed off as he saw the carnage before him.

"What happened?" he demanded as he pulled first his glasses and then his sonic from his pocket.

"One of those bastards threw a knife at Stephen," Red said as he indicated the knife in Hyde's back.

"Kelso's calling an ambulance," Eric said. It looked as if he might be in need of an ambulance himself. His face had gone white with shock and he was hyperventilating.

The Doctor knelt down by Hyde and began scanning him with his sonic.

"There's bycinic acid in this wound," he said with alarm in his voice.

"What the hell is that?" Red asked.

"It's a poison," the Doctor explained. "The knife must have been coated with it. If it was just the knife wound we were dealing with, I'd be able to fix him up in no time aboard the TARDIS. The knife missed his lung, so that's not a problem. But I don't have the antidote for bycinic acid aboard, and your hospitals certainly don't either."

"Does that mean he's going to die?" Donna asked between sobs.

"Not if we get him the antidote," the Doctor said.

"I thought you just said you don't have one?" Red asked.

"Not onboard. But I know where to get some. Unfortunately he doesn't have much time. The bycinic acid is going to completely necrofy his heart within a matter of hours. Help me bring him into the TARDIS. I can put him into cryostasis until we can get him the antidote."

"You mean he's going to live?" Donna asked as they each grabbed a limb and started carrying him towards the TARDIS.

The Doctor grinned at her. "He's not just going to live Donna, he's going to thrive."

Donna attempted a smile in return, but her heart just wasn't in it. Even though she trusted the Doctor, it was hard to be optimistic when you were carrying the poisoned and near dead body of one of your best friends.

As they were walking through the door of the TARDIS, Kitty came running out of the house with Kelso and Fez right behind her. She was clearly crying.

"Eric, go to your mother," Red said. "We'll get Stephen settled into this cryowhatsis and be back out in a minute."

Eric handed off the leg he had been carrying to Donna and went to intercept his mother. She hugged him almost violently and he hugged her back.

"The ambulance is on the way," she said. "Where are they going with Stephen?"

"The Doctor says that he's been poisoned, and that he needs to take him somewhere where they have the antidote. He also said that he's going to be fine."

"Oh, Eric," Kitty cried. "Doctors always say that, even when it's not true."

"This isn't just any doctor Mom. He says that Hyde's going to be okay and I believe him. Try not to worry, okay?"

Kitty nodded her head as she sniffled. "I'll try."

"The infirmary is just this way," the Doctor said as he led them through the corridors of the TARDIS "Through here," he said.

When they entered the infirmary the Doctor slapped a button on the wall and part of the wall slid out. What they were now looking at had the appearance of a cadaver freezer much like one you might see in a morgue, but much more high tech.

"Help me put him in here," the Doctor said.

The three of them lifted Hyde into the bed and then the Doctor went to work at the controls. As he worked, a transparent cover slid over Hyde and sealed shut with a hiss. A moment later the whole interior began to fill with a mix of super-cooled gasses. After a few seconds the cover had become opaque and they could no longer see Hyde.

"That should keep him for the time being, but now I need to get him to a properly equipped medical facility. I'll bring him back as soon as he's cured."

"Oh, no," Red said. "You're not going anywhere with him by yourself. I'm coming with you."

"Fine," the Doctor said. "Suit yourself. We won't be gone that long anyway." He headed off towards the main console room as Red and Donna followed him.

"I'm coming too," Donna said.

"No you're not," Red said. "I don't need you getting hurt too."

"We're going to a freaking hospital Red, not the middle of a war."

"I don't care. You're not coming."

"Well then you're going to have to physically throw me out the door, cause I'm not moving."

"I wouldn't recommend that," the Doctor said from where he was standing by the console.

Red looked at the Doctor. "You stay out of this," he said.

"No seriously," the Doctor repeated. "I wouldn't suggest anyone going out of that door right now."

"And why not?" Red asked.

"Because there's nothing out there. While you two were arguing, I took off. We're half way to Priyana 2 by now and it's a long drop back to Earth."

**To Be Continued in "This Man Needs a Doctor!"**


End file.
